<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Me too] by StartDusty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558443">[Me too]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartDusty/pseuds/StartDusty'>StartDusty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friendship/Love, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartDusty/pseuds/StartDusty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanata had gone to sleep near the tree.  But she noticed a few things unusual than before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Konoe Kanata/Ousaka Shizuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Me too]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another hot day for our friend Kanata who has already planned her day to take her nap.  But today all did not go as planned.</p><p> It was her habit to meet near the tree in the middle of the school square, she went there to either eat or sleep.  At the end of class she rushed to class because there was no training with the other girls today, she couldn't wait.</p><p> Arriving a few meters from the tree, she noticed something unusual.  She saw a hand.</p><p> This hand could be seen a little because the owner of the hand was on the other side of the tree.  Kanata couldn't help but be curious, she went to see who this mysterious person is.</p><p> Arriving only a few feet away from the person, she heard someone… breathing?  She was breathing and inhaling several times, Kanata deduced that the person was asleep.</p><p> "Hmm ... who could have taken my place to sleep ..?"  She said with a yawn confirming that she was very tired.  She decided to uncover the person's face.</p><p> "Oh ..." She was very surprised, she saw in front of her a friend very friendly and close to her.</p><p> "Shizuku-chan ~" she whispered.  It amused her a lot to see her asleep.  It was not his habit to fall asleep in places like this.  Shizuku was sleeping with a small pile of leaves on his thighs.  Kanata saw that she was exhausted from her job and in addition to the Theater club.</p><p> “You're tired, aren't you?…” She said before crouching down, tucking the sheets away on her legs next to her, and sitting down next to her.  "Me too, Shizuku-chan .."</p><p> She saw his face so close to her, her cheeks were a little pink.  She moved her hand to go to Shizuku's forehead to move the strands that were bothering her.  She was very cute to watch.</p><p> "How adorable you can be ... * yawn *</p><p> Could I go with you in your dream, please? ”She said before closing her eyes.</p><p> After a few seconds passed, she felt her shoulder was heavier than before, she opened one eye to check what she was thinking.  It was Shizuku, still asleep, taking his shoulder as a pillow.  For Kanata, it was very pleasant to feel, if only her naps could be very warm like this.</p><p> </p><p> Her dream was very sweet and warm ... She wanted to live in a world of magic and mystery to entertain her cravings.  But the return to reality was a little sad for her.  To leave his beautiful dream.</p><p> When she woke up she felt her body lying on her back on the floor, it wasn't unpleasant, but she was a little sad to be woken up ... alone.  She stood up and looked around.  She didn't see Shizuku.  She was expecting it, she must have disturbed him so she blamed herself for disturbing him in his sleep.</p><p> "Hehehe.. I'm sincerely sorry Shizuku-chan. I hope you forgive me…" She said smiling sadly.</p><p> Until she saw one thing, a little piece of paper stuck to her uniform.  She remembered never putting it here.</p><p> She opened it and saw a little message written on it: </p><p>"It was extremely nice to have been able to sleep with you. Hope to do it again and sorry I left you all alone."</p><p> A small but very touching message for her.  It was perhaps one of her most beautiful days that she had ever lived.</p><p> ____________________________________</p><p> </p><p> After class, Kanata remembered that she forgot her costume for her live performance which she is due to do next week.  To forget it would make Yuu angry ...</p><p> "He surely stayed at the club."  She said opening the door to the club and to her surprise, Shizuku was here ... getting dressed.</p><p> "K-Kanata-senpai ?!"  She exclaimed.  Moving around and was very embarrassed by the situation.</p><p> "Wow .. wow. Easy, Shizuku-chan, I'm not going to eat you, you know. You should put your top on quickly, you might get cold."  She laughs.</p><p> "This is what I was just going to do!"</p><p> She exclaims, quickly putting on her top without looking at Kanata so that she does not see her red head.</p><p> "I'm sorry, I should have knocked."  She apologized.</p><p> "No, no! You didn't know."  She said turning to her.  "I should have dressed in the locker room. So don't apologize!"</p><p> She didn't want to blame her for it.  It was very special of her to dress here.</p><p> "Oh ... were you training a little later than everyone else?"  She was right.  That was Shizuku's reason for staying here.</p><p> "Yes."  She replied frankly.  "I got new dance steps. So I would like to work on them a little faster."  She explained to herself.</p><p> "I hope you don't force yourself!" She said fixing it in his eyes.</p><p> "Thanks for worrying about me, but I take great care of my body. No need to worry, Kanata-senpai."</p><p> She said before she smiled for her.</p><p> Kanata went to get her costume and forgot to say something important to Shizuku as she was about to leave.</p><p> "Shizuku-chan!"  She said before taking his hand. "Do you have a minute for me?"  She said begging.</p><p> "Of course. What's going on?" She asked.</p><p> "Thank you for what happened earlier in the day. It was great to have been able to do this together ..." She said smiling, looking down.</p><p> "Oh."  She said with her cheeks turned back and slightly pink.  "Thank you. And I too have to thank you."  She says.</p><p> "Oh ?"  Kanata was surprised.  " What did I do ?"</p><p> "I was very tired from work and I fell asleep incortably with my back on the tree. I quickly dozed off and I felt someone next to me being very gentle .. it was you.  "  Said Shizuku smiling and blushing in turn.</p><p> "Ah… I hope you had a beautiful dream!  " "  Kanata said hugging Shizuku. "You smell so good ~"</p><p> "Heheh .. * blush * Thank you ... Hope to do it again with you."  She said taking her in her arms too.</p><p> She stayed for a while in each other's arms and was very happy.</p><p> </p><p> "Me too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3rd Fanfiction!  So, I will try to be more regular in posting because I will be very busy from now on. </p><p>Thanks so much for reading!  I think Kanata and Shizuku are cute together, right?  ^^ I had a lot of fun doing it.  Be patient for the next one!</p><p>👋</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>